


Crime of Passion

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has been working late at the station, so Killian decides to commit a crime to get her attention.  Sexytimes in the high school pool ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your responses to ‘Proposal Interrupted’. So yesterday a photo from Colin’s movie The Dust Storm popped up. It has Colin in a pool with his co-star Kristen Gutsokie. Well, because CS fans are awesome, this was soon turned into an Emma and Killian manip by @captainswanouat on Tumblr. Bless her! And that inspired this story. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

...Crime of Passion: Part 1/1...

 

Emma felt her lids grow heavy and her vision begin to blur as she looked down at the paperwork before her. It was 9 o'clock and she wanted nothing more than to go home and climb into bed and Killian's arms. But she was very behind on her paperwork and she knew she just needed to buckle down and get it done. And that meant a week of late nights. She was on night four. 

Emma heard her phone buzz with an alert and glanced at the screen, thankful for the interruption. Her gratitude soon gave way to annoyance as she realized the alert was from the high school's security alarm. Someone had set it off. 

"Damn it," she muttered as she rubbed at her eyes.

She knew it was probably nothing. For the last month, she had been getting these alerts from the high school at least once a week. And every time it was just some kids who decided they wanted to sneak in and play basketball in the gym or swim in the pool. And so she would go and send them on their way. 

What a waste of time, she thought, as she threw her pen down and stood up.

...

When Emma arrived at the high school, she found the door to the gym ajar, just as she had every time before. With a heavy sigh, she slipped inside, closing the door behind her. A quick survey of the gym found it empty. She realized the culprits must be in the pool down the hall. She left the gym and walked down the hall, opening the door to the pool and stepping inside. She didn't make it two feet over the threshold when she stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth dropping open at who was in the pool.

"Killian?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Hello, love. It's about time you arrived."

She tried to suppress her smile as she came to stand by the side of the pool. She crouched down, as he swam over to her. She could see that he was wearing the navy bathing suit with little white anchors on it that she had bought him. And he had removed his hook.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Swan, I've been missing you a great deal this week, so I figured the only way I'd get to spend any time with you was by committing a crime."

Emma laughed. "So you broke into the high school to get my attention?"

He cocked his head to the side, sending his wet hair flying across his forehead, and she had to bite her lip at the sight. His chest was glistening and she yearned to run her fingers through the sprinkling of hair scattered across it. 

"Aye, love," he said. 

Emma sighed. "Well, you got it. Now get out and let's go. I still have some paperwork to finish at the station."

Killian's brow rose. "I'm afraid you don't understand, Swan. There's only two ways this evening can proceed: You're either going to have to arrest me...or join me."

Emma felt her lips pull into a smile. The water did look inviting. She had been sweating at the air condition-less station all day. And he sure as hell looked inviting too. 

She finally shook her head. "I don't even have a bathing suit."

He grinned up at her, his voice lowering seductively. "You don't need one."

She felt the look in his eyes shoot straight to her core. Her heart started to race. He was certainly tempting. 

But she shook her head. "I can't, Killian. I need to get back to-..."

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward into the pool. She landed with a splash right in front of him. Luckily, they were in the shallow end, so they could both stand. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her.

"What the hell?!" she said, her mouth hanging open in shock. She swatted at his chest. "Killian! I'm soaked!"

"That was the idea, love. Might as well take advantage now."

Emma saw the look of lust in his eyes and could no longer resist. Her lips gave way to a smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

She could feel her t-shirt sticking to her and her jeans growing heavy with water. Her leather ankle boots would be ruined, but nothing a little magic couldn't fix. 

"These wet clothes are making me a little uncomfortable now," she said, her tone seductive, as her eyes focused on his.

His tongue came out to lash at his lips. "Well, then I suppose something must be done about that at once."

His hand and stump came to her hips. He managed to slide the t-shirt up her stomach. Emma shivered at his touch, as she raised her arms above her head, and allowed him to pull the shirt off. He tossed it onto the concrete. His eyes darted down to her breasts, which were encased in a simple white lace bra. 

While he was distracted there, Emma reached down and unzipped her ankle boots and removed them, along with her socks. She tossed them by her t-shirt. She felt Killian's hand move to the button of her jeans. He flicked it open easily and lowered the zipper. Emma helped him shimmy the jeans down her hips and legs until she was free of them. She then tossed them with the rest of her clothing. Killian peered down into the water, smiling at her matching white lace panties.

"Who needs a bloody swimsuit?" he said.

Emma reached down into the water. She palmed him through his swimsuit, smiling at his arousal. She stroked him a few times and he sighed, as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. She moved her hands up around his neck, as his hand came to cup the back of her head, gripping her ponytail. His lips met hers and Emma felt him swallow her moan. His arms moved down her back and he pulled her to him, so she was flush against his body. 

She felt his cock pressing into her belly and a rush of warmth went straight to her core. She was already wet from the water, but now she was growing slick with desire for him. His lips moved to her neck, as he pressed open-mouthed kisses along it. Emma clawed at his back, allowing her nails to scrape down it until she reached the waistband of his suit. Her hands slipped below and she squeezed the globes of his ass.

He laughed into the skin of her throat. "Bloody minx," he muttered.

Emma removed her hands and wrapped her legs around his waist, as she moved her fingers to his wet hair, threading them through it. She needed him so badly. It felt like forever since they'd made love, but it had only been a week. 

"I need you," she whispered in his ear.

"You have me," he replied, as his tongue dipped into the crevice of her bra. 

She felt his hands moved to the clasp at her back and he expertly undid it with just two fingers. He pulled back from her, as he slid the straps down, stopping to kiss her shoulder, before removing it completely and tossing it with the rest of her clothes. 

His eyes moved down to her breasts and Emma could see him itching to taste her. She wrapped her legs more tightly around him and used his shoulders for leverage so that she hiked herself up higher on him until her breasts were no longer hidden by the water. Her nipples were already hard from the cool water and her desire for him.

He smiled at her before diving down and taking a nipple into his mouth. Emma threw her head back, as she brought her hands up to cup his head. His tongue swirled around the nipple as his hand trailed up her side and fondled her neglected breast. He rolled the nipple between his fingers, as his teeth nipped at the other one. Emma closed her eyes and she honestly thought she might come right then and there. 

But she needed more friction, which was no easy task in water. She felt his cock rubbing against her panties. She moved up and down so that it brushed against her core. But it wasn't enough. As he sucked on her breasts, she reached down into the water. Her hand found his waistband and slipped beneath it. She found his hard member and wrapped her fingers around it. He moaned, switching breasts, as his tongue circled her nipple. She stroked him from base to tip, squeezing him until he groaned.

"Bloody hell."

He finally removed his mouth from her breasts and met her eyes. She lowered herself down a bit, so her breasts were back into the water. And then she pressed them against his chest, smiling as his hair rubbed against the erect nubs deliciously.

She felt his hand slide down her side and then her belly until he was cupping her mound through her panties. Her mouth fell open as he began to rub her through the thin material. His thumb found her clit and she was thankful for the friction of the panties. He rubbed at her until he couldn't take it anymore. His pushed her panties aside and pressed his finger into her. She cried out as he entered her and his thumb flicked at her clit. She dug her nails into his back, as she felt him add another finger. The water added a different sensation as his fingers slid in and out of her. But she needed to feel more of him.

His hand slipped from her and moved to her hip. She knew he was about to remove her panties, but she had another idea. She placed her hand over his, stilling his movement.

He met her eyes. "Don't you want this, love?"

Emma nodded. "Definitely, but not here."

Killian peered down at his cock straining against his swimsuit. "I'm afraid I won't be able to wait until we get home, Swan."

Emma laughed and shook her head. She then lifted her arm and pointed behind him. "No, there," she said.

He turned to look where she was pointing, his eyebrows rising in surprise at the diving board.

"There?" he asked.

Emma offered him a devilish grin and a nod. She then pried herself off of him and swam to the side. Killian had a bit more trouble moving freely but he soon joined her. They were in the deep end now so they had to tread water. Emma pulled herself out of the pool and climbed onto the diving board. 

She lay back, her legs dangling off the end, facing the water. Killian moved to the end of the diving board, but remained in the pool. He noticed a mobile ladder off to the side and figured it could be of assistance to him in the deep end. He swam over and pulled the ladder to just beneath the diving board. He climbed up a few rungs.

Emma smiled at him. “My smart pirate."

He laughed and responded by reaching up to her, his fingers hooking into the side of her panties. Emma helped him by hooking her fingers into the wet garment and sliding them down her hips. He slipped them down her legs and then flung them into the water behind him.

Emma heard the plop into the water and got up on her elbows, seeing her panties floating in the water. 

"Killian!"

"Apologies, love," he said, but he was distracted by her glistening core and made no attempt to sound sincere. 

"You need to get those before we leave," she said as firmly as she could manage.

"As you wish," he muttered.

"I mean it, I-..."

But she was cut off by two fingers plunging into her again. 

"Oh my God!" she cried out. 

Emma arched her back, as she brought her hands up to palm her breasts. She toyed with her nipples, as Killian’s thumb worked her clit. She could feel herself getting close, but she wanted him inside of her. 

She brought her hand down and covered his with it. She lifted her head and met his eyes.

"Get up here," she breathed.

She didn't have to tell him twice. He removed his hand from her and moved the ladder to the side so he could climb all the way up. She could see that he was painfully hard inside his suit. He stopped at the diving board as she swung her body around to face him. She inched forward until her feet hit concrete. He licked at his lips as he saw her folds glistening at him again. 

He brought his hand and stump to his hips and slid down his wet suit. He kicked it aside as his cock sprung free. And then he was on top of her, his body covering hers on the diving board.

Emma gasped as his tongue dove into her mouth and his cock nudged her entrance. The diving board wasn't very wide so they had to be careful not to fall off of it. They both took this as a challenge. Emma reached down between them and grabbed his cock. She needed him inside of her now, so she guided him to where she ached. 

He let out a groan as he slid easily inside her, his mouth moving to her neck. He began to thrust in and out of her and Emma felt the rough board scrape at her back slightly but she didn't care. He felt too good. His thumb moved to where they were joined and he rubbed at her clit. 

"Emma," he moaned, as his mouth moved to the valley of her breasts.

Emma ran her hands down his slick back, as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He thrust into her a few more times and she cried out. 

He grinned and sat up, pulling her with him. He wasn't done with her yet. He sat on the end of the diving board and planted his feet on the concrete so that she could sink back down onto him. Emma used his shoulders for leverage as she began to ride him. His hand moved to her clit and he rubbed at her furiously, determined to coax another orgasm out of her. Her breasts bounced in front of his face and he couldn't help but capture a nipple between his lips. Emma's breathing grew shallow and her belly coiled, as she screamed his name. And he soon followed, screaming hers. 

He removed his mouth from her breast, as she buried her face in his neck. She felt his heart racing against her chest, as he removed his hand from her and ran it down her spine. She felt him soften within her, but he didn't move.

Finally, she lifted herself off of him. He groaned at the loss of contact but then he saw what she was doing. Emma turned her back to him and got on all fours. Her hands wrapped around the diving board. 

"You'll be the death of me yet, love," he mumbled, as he grinned at her.

“Don’t even joke about that,” she threw over her shoulder. 

Killian reached down to stroke his cock, until he made it hard again. He stood and then leaned over her, as he placed kisses along her spine. He reached forward and grabbed a dangling breast, as he tugged at her nipple. Emma moaned as he removed his hand and gripped his cock. He brought it to her entrance and sheathed himself within in her in one quick thrust. Emma cried out, her fingers wrapping more tightly around the diving board as he pushed in and out of her.

"Killian!" she screamed, as she reached down and rubbed at her clit.

She lowered herself to her elbows, as his hand and stump held onto her hips. Her nipples rubbed against the rough diving board, but she loved the friction.

Killian's hand joined hers and they rubbed at her clit until they both came. Emma collapsed onto the diving board and Killian covered her body with his, placing a kiss to her neck.

He finally pulled out of her and she flipped over and sat up. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She laughed and cupped his face, her thumb rubbing at his scruff. She placed a kiss to his lips.

"That was amazing," she said.

"Aye, that it was," he replied.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"I've missed you too, love," he said.

She toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I promise I'll try to get home early tomorrow," she said. 

"I'd like that," he replied with a smile, as he kissed her.

His kisses moved to her neck and she knew he would soon be ready for another round if she didn't stop him.

She pulled back and met his eyes. "How about we continue the next round at home in our bed?"

He grinned and nodded, as she removed herself from him and climbed off of the diving board. He watched as she gathered her clothes, his grin never fading.

...

Emma was on her third cup of coffee and she still couldn't wake up. Killian had kept her up late, getting her off with his mouth and then she had returned the favor. 

"You seem tired today," her father said. 

Emma didn't meet his eyes. "Long night doing paperwork."

David nodded and then looked down at his phone as he heard a bing. He let out a chuckle.

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"The principal at the high school says he thinks there was another break-in last night."

Emma's eyes grew wide. She had locked the school up tight. There should have been no evidence of Killian’s crime to discover. 

She nodded. "Oh, yeah, I went to check it out, but I didn't find anyone. Must have left before I got there."

David laughed. "Well, they forgot one thing."

Emma raised an eyebrow, as she swallowed roughly.

"What?"

"A pair of white panties floating in the pool," he said with a laugh and a shake of his head. "Kids."

He then went to his desk to do paperwork.

Emma felt her cheeks turn red, but couldn't help the smile on her lips.

...The End...  
Thanks for reading! I’d appreciate any feedback you’d like to give. ~Steph


End file.
